Happy New Year Dr Reid
by SillyOldThing
Summary: The team celebrates New Years, with the exception of two who don't know they'll be spending it together. Part 3 up
1. Happy New Year Dr Reid Part One

**Happy New Year Dr Reid**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, still

_'Auld Lang Syne'_~ Robert Burns

&&&&&&&&&&&

JJ felt a flush of excitement and she wasn't sure why. She was just having her friends over for a quiet New Years Eve dinner. It was Will's idea, for he really was the social butterfly of the family. The three of them had spent Christmas with her family and it was good to be home. The team all had a few days off; the other team was to fill in if anything came up.

Will came in from the living room with a big smile on his face. He loved company. Garcia and Kevin had already been there for an hour and were polishing off their second drinks. Will, the perfect host, always made sure nobody had an empty glass or an empty stomach at his parties.

Hotch had arrived fifteen minutes ago. It had taken some coaxing to get Hotch out of the house. He said he wanted to be with Jack for New Years. JJ understood and told him that Henry would love Jack's company and they had hired a sitter to watch the children. Jack could play in the next room with the sitter and Henry or he could sit in Hotch's lap all night long if he wanted.

Hotch was still the consumate professional at the office, but they all worried about him. David Rossi on the other hand turned down several invitations to parties. He was a celebrity of sorts and there were still many Washington women who considered him quite a catch. He turned them all down to go to JJ and Will's.

"I'm celebrating with family," he told them.

Morgan had not yet arrived and JJ was still a little nervous. He was bringing Tamara Barnes, a woman he had not so secretly been dating. She had seen the look of severe disapproval on Garcia's face when she told her. She wasn't sure if a little of it wasn't jealousy. Garcia maintained that Morgan and Tamara's relationship was a recipe for disaster. JJ reminded her that it was Morgan's choice, none of their business and to behave herself. Garcia promised.

"But I don't have to like it," she pouted.

"Let me remind you, that you and Kevin might have broken a couple of rules yourself," JJ had admonished.

The only two disappointments of the evening were Prentiss and Reid; neither one of them were able to make it. Prentiss told JJ she promised her mother that she would go to the New Years Embassy ball with her. She had put her off for several years. This time her mother would not take no for an answer. She told Emily that there were going to be several very important people there she needed to meet. Emily translated this as meaning that there were single men attending whom the ambassador thought suitable for Emily to date. JJ laughed when Prentiss told her.

"Hey, maybe you'll get lucky," JJ said.

"Oh please," Emily responded.

Reid on the other hand was an entirely different story. He stammered out some lame excuses that he was busy and couldn't make it. JJ persisted but Reid really stood his ground this time. He wasn't going to come. He politely but firmly told her no. JJ felt a little miffed. She was used to Spence complying with about anything she wanted him to do. Will laughed at her and said there must be a woman behind it, maybe Reid was going to have his own little private party. JJ merely rolled her eyes.

"Right," she said.

The doorbell rang. Will answered the door to an excited looking Morgan and his very nervous date.

&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Embassy ballroom dinner was cleared away; the music had begun. The party was starting to get into full swing. Emily looked around the large round table at the party guests. She recognized some of them, long time colleagues of her mother and then of course were the three hopefuls her mother had invited. The first was a young successful surgeon. He was tall, handsome and knew how to converse intelligently on a variety of subjects. He was totally charming as her mother liked to say. He had sat beside Emily at dinner and seemed quite taken with her. Emily felt flattered. She could see her mother's approving glances. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this man. She just didn't feel that spark.

She also didn't feel that comfortable. Her dress was way too tight. She had gained ten pounds and it all seemed to land on her hips and chest. She blamed Spencer Reid for this. They had drawn names at work and he had purchased for her some very expensive chocolate. She was ashamed to admit she had eaten the entire box already, not to mention when he went for coffee he sometimes picked up her favourite muffins. She seriously began to wonder if he were trying to fatten her up for some reason. She suppressed a giggle at the thought of Reid as a secret chubby chaser. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep male voice.

"Emily, would you care to dance?" He asked.

Emily looked up to see her mother's second choice. A young handsome up and coming polictitian.

"Yes thank you," she tired to suck in her gut a bit but her dress was unforgiving.

He held her closely on the dance floor and she could see he was making an effort to look her in the eye instead of her cleavage which was threatening to spill out of her low cut dress. She supposed he gained points for the effort.

"I believe you might be the most beautiful woman in the room," he said, looking her directly in the eye, smiling at her with his blindingly white, almost shark- like teeth.

He was smooth, too smooth, almost oily. This man was definitely not for her. Didn't her mother know by now how she felt about politicians?

"Thank you," She said politely and wondered how many women he had said that to. Once again she caught an approving glance from her mother. '_At least mother's having a good time' _she thought.

The song ended; Emily thanked the man for the dance and made her way back to her table. No sooner had she sat down when she felt a hand touch her on the back. She turned and looked into the winsome eyes of bachelor number three.

&&&&&&&&&&

Reid tried to concentrate on his text, but it was no use. He was bored and alone. He couldn't watch tv for all that was on were New Years Eve specials, countdowns and various lists of events that took place over the past year.

Reid hated New Years. It was not the day itself. It was the pressure to be having fun at some party somewhere. He _did not _have fun at parties. Usually, because of work, he had been able to avoid going anywhere. Though there were two times that New Years had made an indelible impression on him. Once during his first year at the BAU, the entire team celebrated at a bar together, midnight hit and a strange sloppily drunk woman grabbed him and stuck her tongue down his throat. This amused the team to no end. He had wanted to gargle with lysol. Another time, the situation was just odd. They were a party at Hotch's place when the clock struck twelve, a slightly buzzed Elle suddenly pushed him into a corner and kissed him. Her kiss was hard and urgent and exciting. He kissed her back and felt the embarassment of his body responding to her lips on his. Elle had pulled away. She had stared at him with those large hazel eyes of hers. Spencer was speechless.

"I watched you kissing that actress in the pool. I wanted to know if you were as good a kisser as you looked," she said. She started to walk away, then turned and looked back at him.

"Oh, by the way, you are."

Either way, the New Years kiss was fraught with pitfalls. He was not about to be left standing at JJ's house at midnight watching couples smooch. He decided the best thing to do was to go to bed and when he woke up, New Years would be over and everything would go back to normal. He changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and laid down on his bed.

&&&&&&&&&&

As it turned out bachelor number three didn't measure up to the first two men. He was handsome enough and rich and successful. He was also a bit of a dog. He stared openly at Emily's chest and when he let his hand slide down to rest on her ass when they were dancing, Emily had to resist the urge to twist it up behind his back. Instead she firmly removed it from her backside with a subtle warning.

Not soon enough, the dance ended and Emily pretended to see her mother waving at her.

"Excuse me," she said and scuttled over to her mothers side.

Her mother gave her a wide generous smile, it scared Emily a little.

"Oh Emily, I'm so happy to see you're mingling with the guests, are you having a good time?"

"Um, yes," she lied.

"I also see you've met my guests" she said nodding toward the three men. "What do you think of them.?"

"They're very nice," she said smiling. Emily didn't want to burst her mother's bubble.

The ambassador reached over and took her daughter's hand. "See, there are lots of wonderful men out there. You just have to give them a chance."

Emily felt this gloom descending over her. In one way her mother was right, in actuality there was nothing wrong with any of these men, with the exception of the ass grabber. It was her, there must be something wrong with her. None of these men attracted her in the least.

Her mother mistook her daughters reverie as a sign she wanted to get back to her_ men. _

"Don't let me keep you dear," she frowned as she surveyed her daughter's opulent figure.

"Emily dear, you and I should go shopping soon, they have these new things called Spanx," with that parting remark the ambassador turned back to her friends.

Prentiss merely shook her head and returned to her table. She saw the surgeon putting his cell back in his suit pocket. He looked up at her.

"Duty calls, I have an emergency surgery," he explained. He stood and held out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Emily. I hope we can meet again under less formal circumstances."

She shook his hand and merely nodded. Emily sighed and sat down. The best of the bunch was leaving. She silently wished she had a excuse to leave and get out of this skin tight dress. As if on cue her cellphone rang inside her evening bag. She thought it odd since none of them were on call that night. She picked up her phone and flipped it open.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin

A/N Part two will be coming up soon. This was meant to be a oneshot, but it took on a life of it's own Please read and review. Part 2 may contain excessive fluffiness.


	2. Happy New Year Dr Reid Part two

**Happy New Year Dr Reid Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'I want to hold your hand'~ _The Beatles

&&&&&&&&&&&

Garcia was caught up in a fit of giggles as Kevin tried to explain his love of luncheon meats mixed with desserts. Morgan covered his face and groaned.

"Babygirl, are you sure you wanna be dating this strange man?"

"Sez the guy I saw dip his dill pickle in a milk shake." said Rossi, This caused the entire group to groan.

"Pickles go very good with dairy products," said Morgan in defence of his food oddity. He turned to Tamara, "You don't think that's weird, do you?"

"No, not at all Derek," she said sweetly and then made a disgusted face as soon as his back was turned, which elicited laughter from the group.

JJ asked if anyone needed a refill. Hotch asked for a another coke and Rossi said his scotch was fine. She was pleased her party was going so well. Hotch looked relaxed. Jack was in his pyjamas and sound asleep cuddled up on his Dad's lap. Everyone had warmed up to Tamara right away, even Garcia, who actually didn't have it in her to be cold to anyone. JJ's only rule tonight was that nobody could talk about work. It was off limits.

"So what do you think Reid and Prentiss are doing right now?" asked Rossi.

"Well, Prentiss is probably trying not to strangle her mother and Reid has gotten two more doctorates and found the cure for the common cold," joked Garcia.

"Maybe they're together" offered Will.

"Trust me they're not," said JJ with certainty

"Why not?" asked Tamara, "aren't they both young and single?"

Morgan turned to his date "Sweetie, you just have to know the two of them."

"Reid still thinks girls have cooties." giggled Garcia, the three mojitos had definitely affected her.

Will came to Reid's defence "Now I think y'all underestimate the good Doctor. I think there's some game under that nerd veneer."

"JJ, Will's got a man crush." said kevin. He was on his fourth mojito and feeling no pain.

"Waddya think Rossi, can you picture Reid and Prentiss together?" asked Morgan.

Rossi looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you want me to start picturing Prentiss and Reid in compromising positions I'm going to need another Scotch, and am I just watching them or paticipating?"

Hotch nearly spit out his drink, Rossi grinned. He knew that would make Aaron laugh. Having Hotch crack a smile even only for a second was an incredible gift.

"I hate to throw my weight around as Unit chief, but can we please talk about something else, I think Coca cola actually came out of my nose." begged Hotch.

This sent Garcia off into another round of giggles.

&&&&&&&&&&

Reid had been staring at the ceiling for an hour and a half.

"Why can't I sleep?" he said out loud.

"It's because it's only 9:30 in the evening you moron," he answered.

He finally gave up, this was absolutely ridiculous, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He thought maybe he should call someone, but who? He certainly wasn't going to call JJ's house. They might have a pity party for him and insist he come over. No, he didn't want that. Then it occurred to him, he picked up his cell and pressed her number.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Prentiss saw Reid's number on her phone and answered immediately.

"Hi Reid, everything ok?" she asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"Ah yeah, I'm fine, I just wondered how you were?"

"Me?, I'm ok, I'm at an Embassy party."

"Oh damn, I'm sorry Emily, I'll let you go."

"No no Reid wait, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was getting kind of hungry. I'm thinking of getting some food."

"Sounds great,"

"Are you hungry Emily?"

"I could eat, anything in mind?"

"There's a great Indian place near my apartment, if you'd like to join me ..."

"Just give me the address I'll meet you there."

Emily quickly grabbed her coat, dashed outside and jumped into a cab. She hoped her mother would think she had gone off with the handsome doctor. She gave the driver the address and settled back in her seat. She couldn't believe how excited she suddenly felt. Someday she would have to figure out what that was all about.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Reid changed into his clothes, grabbed his cane and walked to the restaurant. It looked like a bit of a dive but the food was fantastic and the service great. He saw the cab stop in front and watched Prentiss emerge from the back seat. He gasped when he saw her. He didn't know if it was the combination of the moonlight and streetlights, but she looked absolutely stunning. Prentiss saw him about the same time. He stood there, hands in pockets as usual but there was something different about his face tonight, the way the light glanced off his features that gave her pause. It was as if she had never really seen him before. He walked towards her smiling and for some reason her heart skipped a beat. He held the restaurant door open and they both walked into the warmth of the small dining area.

Reid looked around, It was busier than usual,"It must be the new years crowd." he said.

"Dr Reid!" exclaimed a tall thin man who walked toward them, his arms open in a welcoming gesture.

"Hello Varinder, do you have a table for me tonight?"

"For you Dr Reid I have the best table, and I see you brought your beautiful girlfriend."

Emily blushed as did Reid, but neither one bothered to correct him. Varinder made a great show of seating them, though the table was hardly any different than any other in the restaurant. He poured them both a glass of water and pointed out the specials.

Emily removed her long dark coat, Reid's eyes widened as he tried not to stare. Emily smirked at him.

"I guess I'm a little overdressed." she tugged at her waistband "and a little fat too."

Reid gaped at her. "Are you kidding? you look beautiful," She felt a heat creeping up her neck. Reid did not hand out compliments lightly or often but when he did, you could be sure it was a sincere one. She smiled into his eyes.

"Thank you Reid. Ahem, so tell me, what wine goes good with tika masala?"

"It doesn't, but cold beer does," he said as he folded his menu.

Emily grinned at him "I'll follow your lead."

Emily couldn't believe how hungry she was dispite the fact she had already had dinner at the Embassy. They sat across from each other at an old formica table. Varinder brought them warm naan bread and a plate of onion pagoras he said was on the house. They both ordered tika masala, the evening's special and washed it down with ice cold beer.

Even though they saw each other on a daily basis they never seemed to run out of conversation. They talked about the team, her Embassy dinner, sub-atomic particles, their mutual love of spicy food and whether Robert Downy Jr was the proper choice to play Sherlock Holmes.

Reid was expounding on the merits of Indian food when he noticed Emily smiling at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She pointed at his mouth, "You have sauce on the corner of your mouth."

He picked up a napkin to wipe it off, "You have sauce all over your chin," he told her.

Emily laughed," I guess we're both slobs." She felt incredibly at ease with him, she could be herself, not some new improved version of herself.

Varinder came by again and offered dessert. They both groaned.

"No thank you Varinder, just the bill," Reid said.

"I guess I should go home," said Emily with a trace of sadness in her voice.

Reid looked at his watch, It was only eleven, one hour til the new year. He really didn't want the evening to end.

"Emily, would you like to come back to my place?" He immediately realized how that sounded "I mean, you could call a cab from there or we could have more beer or coffee or mint chip ice cream," He thought he sounded like he was babbling. Much to his surprise Emily said yes, she would come back for a little while. Reid insisted on paying the bill and the two left the restaurant.

Outside a light snow had started to fall. It covered the sidewalks like a light fluffy blanket and muffled the street sounds. It was white and pristine and beautiful.

"It's a lovely night for a walk." said Prentiss. "Except for the fact you have an injured knee and I'm wearing 4 inch heels"

Reid smiled at her "Let's just do the best we can," Reid leaned on his cane and she held on to his other arm. The two of them slowly and carefully made their way back to his apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin.

An: Good place to end Part two. Please read and review. There is a part three. New years of course.


	3. Happy New Year Dr Reid Part Three

**Happy New Year Dr Reid Part three**

Disclaimer:I still don't own Criminal minds.

_'The heart has eyes that the brain knows nothing of'~ _Dr Charles Henry Parkhurst.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prentiss was relieved when they finally reached Reid's apartment, First, because it was wonderful to get warm and secondly, she was dying to kick off the high heels she had worn all evening. She saw Reid wincing as he took off his coat.

"Are you alright ?" she asked, concerned.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Leg's a little tired, but it's really doing much better, physical therapy helps."

She helped him with his coat, "I'm sorry, we should have called a cab."

He turned around "No way, the snow was so beautiful, It was nice to share it with someone."

Emily was surprised at his openness. He bit his lip nervously.

"Would you like to stay awhile, have some coffee?" he asked her.

"Yes I would, if you promise to put a couple of shots of whiskey in it. I need to warm up."

"Well you know Emily, alcohol doesn't really warm you it's just an ..." he stopped when he saw her raise her eyebrows slightly. Emily probably already knew that.

"Ahh, whiskey, right." He went into the kitchen and started to prepare some coffee.

Emily walked around his small living room ; she saw a chess board set up on the coffee table. She reached down and touched one of the delicately carved pieces.

"Reid, what a beautiful chess set, who do you play with," she called into the kitchen.

"I play with myself mostly," he called back.

Emily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Reid instantly realized how that sounded.

"I, I mean I play both ways ... no I mean ..."He walked into the living room still stammering. Emily couldn't help laugh a little at his discomfiture.

"It's ok Reid, I know what you mean," she assured him.

"I'd like to play with you...chess that is , I 'd like to play..." He took a deep breath, "Would you like to play a game of chess Emily." Reid was starting to think his brain had somehow frozen on the walk back. He had just spent the most of the evening with Emily. Why was he suddenly falling apart now? he wondered.

Emily tilted her head at him. _'Damn he's cute' _she found herself thinking.

"Yes I'd love to play.,"

"Great, let me get our coffee," he said as he walked back into the kitchen, thankful for something to do other than stammer like an idiot.

"Let me help you" she followed him and once again her stomach did that little flip of excitment. He was reaching up into the topmost cupboard for the whisky, it pulled his shirt up, she could see a expanse of smooth white skin. She couldn't stop staring, she had this insane urge to run her fingers across his stomach. She briefly wondered if he were ticklish, she shook herself. _I must be losing it.' _.

Reid turned around with the bottle in his hand "Got it," he exclaimed triumphantly.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Three couples spun and swayed around JJ and Will's living room. They were laughing and purposely bumping into one another as no one took their dancing prowess too seriously. Will had put some music on earliar and Kevin and Garcia were the first to get up to dance. Morgan and Will followed soon after with their ladies. Rossi sat back on the couch sipping his drink while watching the younger people spin and gyrate around the room.

He arched an eyebrow, "It would seem the evening has devolved into dancing," he said in a mock serious tone. He took a look at his friend beside him. Hotch was sitting there with a sad faraway look in his eyes.

"Aaron?" said Rossi.

Aaron turned and looked at him with a straight face, "No Dave, I'm not going to dance with you,"

Rossi smiled, "Actually I just wanted to know how you're doing over there?"

Hotch turned away and began to softly stroke his young son's hair. Jack was now curled up on the end of the couch with a blanket over him. He sighed and turned back to Rossi.

"We're doing ok, one step at a time."

"Good, good, that's all I needed to know." Rossi knew Hotch had to keep his mask in place and be strong for Jack, it was just every now and then, he needed to remind Hotch they were still there for him.

The CD ended and the three winded couples flopped back down into their seats.

"JJ, it's almost midnight,15 more minutes," reminded Garcia.

"Great, the champagnes ready to go, Will, turn the tv on, they're pretty accurate with the time" JJ said, catching her breath.

"Maybe we should call Reid and wish him a happy new year," suggested Morgan.

"He's probably in bed sleeping," said JJ.

"Or he's in bed engaged in another activity," said Will with a leer.

JJ looked shocked. "Will, what has come over you tonight?"

"Yeah Will, why the obsession with Reid's sex life," said Rossi in his best interogators voice.

"Reid has a sex life?" said Morgan.

"Don't forget Prentiss." chirped in Kevin.

"Prentiss is probably fighting off the suitors her mother has set up, I doubt very much she's with Reid or anyone." Said JJ.

Will grinned at her "You forget darlin, I'm from New Orleans. We people know these kind of things."

"What kind of things?" asked Garcia, intrigued.

"Oh you know, about love, romance, voodoo and the magic of a blue moon." said Will crypticly.

JJ leaned over and kissed him, "Will you are so sweet and so crazy."

"Hey 5 minutes to midnight, " said Morgan.

The group turned their attention to the tv.

&&&&&&&&&&

Reid and Prentiss sat across from one another, sipping on their whisky laced coffee and contemplating their next chess move. Prentiss was grinning because she had just taken Reid's bishop. Reid felt he was at a serious disadvantage. His leg was aching and the neckline of Prentiss's dress was a serious distraction. He couldn't help it, everytime he looked at the board she was leaning right into his line of vision. He said nothing. He didn't want to embarass her or have her think he was one of those creepy guys who stared at a ladies decolletage, though he kinda felt like a creepy guy right now. He moved his knight putting her king in danger.

"Check," he said.

She blocked the move with her pawn. "Take that genius!"

He put his hand over his face "Ohh, why didn't I see that?" He flopped back on the couch

Prentiss grinned at him, "It's only a matter of time, I'll have your king,"

Reid smiled at her. "Would you like more coffee first," he offered.

"No thanks," She noticed the clock on the DVD player. "Hey it's nearly midnight. Let's turn on the tv, maybe we'll see Dick Clark,"

"Sure," he got up and turned the set on," He stood in front of the tv wondering if he had the correct channel"

"Is that Dick Clark?" he asked . Emily got up and stood beside him.

"No Reid, that's Ryan Seacrest." She had sort of gotten used to Reid not knowing who certain celebrities were,"

"Look at that crowd," said Reid, amazed that so many people would choose to be standing outside for hours in the cold.

"Here comes the countdown," said Prentiss with a little bit of excitment in her voice.

...8 7 6 5 4 2 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR! The throngs of people on the televised street screamed,cheered and kissed and blew noisemakers at each other. The strains of Auld Lang Syne could be heard over the crowd. Even on Reid's fairly quiet street, a few revelers could be heard wishing one another a happy new year. It was a stark contrast to the awkward silence in Reid's apartment.

The two turned and faced each other, Emily smiled up at him.

"Happy new year Emily," he said shyly.

"Happy new year Spencer, may I give you a new year's hug?" She held out her arms.

"Ok,"

The two wrapped their arms around each other in a friendly embrace. He laid his head down on her shoulder enjoying the warmth of their friendship. At that moment she felt exactly the same way. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. It felt incredibly good to be holding one another like this.

At least two minutes had passed when both of them realized they were still locked in a cosy hug. They parted slightly, looked at each other and giggled a little with embarassment. Emily tilted her head up and gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips and laughed again. Reid returned the kiss, he had mean't it to be a quick peck like the one she gave him, but suddenly his instincts took over and his brain refused to co-operate with his body. His mouth found hers and the softness of her lips and the closeness of her body sent a thrill through him. Emily did not pull away but slid her arms around his neck and held him closer. Their bodies were so closely and perfectly molded together that they felt it impossile to tell which one of them was trembling. Reid's hands came up to frame her face. She parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue enter her mouth and just lightly touch hers, she moaned softly; the touch and taste of him was intoxicating, it made her dizzy.

Spencer could feel his heart pounding and head reeling. She threaded her fingers through his hair and whispered his name against his lips.

"Emily," he whispered back. Their lips parted and he leaned his forehead against hers. This was unlike anything he had ever felt before.  
He never felt so much in the present in his life. Everything else fell away. the past, the future, the thousands of thoughts and memories that so overcrowded his mind at times that it was impossible to sit still. Now all he wanted was to stay here holding her, inhale the scent of her hair and feel her arms around him.

Emily closed her eyes and nestled against him. She wanted to melt into his body and stay. She could feel his warm sweet breath on her neck and his long elegant fingers stroking her back. She too had no desire to move. Neither one of them dared speak lest it break the spell they found themselves cast under.

However, real life had a way of always getting the last word. Two cell phones began ringing simultaneously. Reid and Prentiss broke apart quickly as if they had been caught doing something illegal. They both hurridly reached for their cells on the coffee table.

"Reid here," he said, his voice at least an octave higher.

"Prentiss," she said, slightly out of breath.

&&&&&&&&&&

At midnight the guests clinked their glasses together and reached for the one closet to them for a kiss. Hotch bent down and kissed his little boy on the forehead, Garcia, who never liked to see anyone left out made her rounds of kissing everyone. Rossi and Hotch were left with bright red lipstick smudges on their cheeks. Kevin stood staring at Morgan with a smile on his face.

"I aint kissing you man," said Morgan who stood with his arm around Tamara.

"He's staring because you look happy Derrick," Penelope told him, making his date blush.

JJ and Will had moved to the kitchen to make coffee

"JJ, why dont we give Reid and Prentiss a call," shouted Morgan from the next room.

"Good idea," said Will as he poured water into the coffee maker.

Rossi walked in from the living room with dirty glasses in his hand. "Put them on speaker so we can all hear them." he said.

Just then, a high pitched wail was heard from the floor above. JJ looked up.

"Oh, all the commotion must have woke Henry up, I'll go see him. You guys go head and make the calls."

Will picked up the kitchen's cordless phone to call Reid, he handed JJ's cell to Rossi "Just press that button, it should go to Emily's cell," he directed.

The two men pressed their respective numbers, both calls were picked up on the first ring.

.

"Reid here," came out of the small speaker. Rossi double checked the number to see if he had actually called Prentiss's number.

"Reid is that you?" asked Rossi.

At the same time Will heard the voice of Prentiss over his cordless.

"Prentiss,"

"Emily? It's Will,"

The two men suddenly heard a gasp "We picked up the wrong cells," Reid could be heard saying in a harsh whisper.

"Oh shit!" said Prentiss.

Will was now grinning from ear to ear. Rossi stood there smiling and shaking his head "Son of a bitch," he whispered.

Will tried to pull himself together. "Jus wanted to wish you a happy new year."

"Happy new year Reid" said Rossi. "Hope we didn't interrupt you,"

"No, you didn't, wish the team a happy new year for you at the office, bye," Reid hung up on his end

Rossi found himself holding a dead phone. Prentiss was now talking to Will.

"Great of you to call, it's been a long night, you should get back to your guests," said Prentiss in a rush.

"Wait, how was your evening, didn't meet Prince Charming or anything, did you?" Will wanted to toy with her for a while.

"What? oh no, you know mother, usual stuff, bye, happy new year ,"

"Happy new year Emily, have fun." Will hung up the phone and grinned at Rossi."Well, was I right?"

Rossi chuckled. "Have you ever heard two people sound so guilty in your life? Will, maybe you should grab your crystal ball and join the BAU."

JJ returned to the kitchen, Will and Rossi were pouring coffee and looking like they were trying not to laugh."

"I got Henry back to sleep. What's with you two?" She frowned at them. They were acting wierd.

Will loaded the coffees onto the tray and carried it back to the living room, JJ followed him.

Morgan took two coffees for Tamara and himself. "Hey did you phone the guys?" he asked.

"Yes we did, they both wished everybody a happy new year. Reid seemed kind of in a hurry, and Prentiss didn't go into much detail about her mother's party," Rossi told them.

"Will, you should have let me talk to Emily," said JJ.

"Will turned to his wife "Actually, they were together and I think we called in the middle of them doing something nasty, in a good way of course."

JJ stared at her husband "Are you still on this?" The group laughed.

Garcia leaned over and patted JJ's knee. "JJ, I had no idea Will had such a filthy mind," she took Will's hand. "Will, you are truly a man after my own heart,"

Kevin pouted "I have a dirty mind too,"

"Of course my dove, yours is completely disgusting," said Garcia soothingly.

Morgan rolled his eyes "Prettyboy wouldn't know what to do with a woman like Prentiss."

"And you would?" asked Tamara.

Morgan stared at her wide eyed. "No no, I just mean't..."

Hotch smiled, he enjoyed listening to their banter, though it didn't mean he didn't catch the furtive smiles Will and Rossi were giving each other. Later on he'd have a chat with Dave and find out what really was going on.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Emily and Reid stood across from one another. There now seemed to be a shyness between them. Reid leaned on his cane and stared at the floor.

"I guess I should be going home now," Prentiss said.

Reid looked at her. "I'll give you a ride,"

Prentiss shook her head, "Absolutely not, I'll call a taxi, you have excercised your leg enough for one evening, no arguments, ok?"

Reid nodded, but said "Alright, but I'm going to see you into the cab and you'll call me the moment you get home."

"Yes mom ," she joked.

Spencer looked up and met her eyes. "Do you think they all know we were together tonight?"

Prentiss shrugged, "Maybe, we'll find out on Monday, see how much teasing we get,"

"Well we did nothing wrong. Just two friends having dinner and sharing a... new years kiss." He looked away nervously.

"Yes, that's all," said Emily. _ 'Except if they hadn't called we both might be naked right now.' _She found his nervousness charming. She walked over and laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"Reid, I had a really great time tonight, dinner, the chess game and the kiss." now she started to blush.

Reid took one of her hands, held it up and kissed the inside of her palm" The kiss was the best part" he said boldly.

Prentiss stepped closer and slipped her arms around his slender waist. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Do you think that somewhere in the world, it isn't new years yet?" Prentiss said as she stared into his deep hazel eyes.

He smiled and lifted her chin. "I'm almost sure of it."

The magic that had resulted in their kiss had not gone away. It had merely been lying dormant, waiting for the electricity that existed between them to re-ignite that spark.

"Happy new year's Emily."

"Happy new year Reid."

And as if those were the magic words, they pressed their lips together and once again the world fell away for both of them. They would worry about what all this mean't tomorrow. Right now, they were exactly where they were supossed to be.

&&&&&&&&&&

FIN.

AN: This was suppoed to be up much earliar but I just got busy. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. I enjoy your comments very much. I refer to JJ and Will as Husband and wife in this story, even though on the show they are not married. I just didn't know what to call them


End file.
